Struggling through Life
by Silentslayer22
Summary: Check out what kind of lives they have! The two twins, Yoru and Ikuto, with their smaller sister, Amu, try to live well and care for each other under the grasp of Tadase.


 _Amu's POV:_

Two years ago, when Ikuto, Yoru and I was still in an orphanage called 'Adopt', a group of adults came and killed everyone except for us. The adults suddenly pulled us in a van, and forced us to call them 'Boss', and did lots of experiments (checkups) on our bodies. They found out I was something called the 'Embryo'. And because of that, we were forced apart. I was forced to live in this tower on the East side of a city, and Ikuto and Yoru was forced small town on the West side of this city. Since I was the Embryo, I could live without eating for a whole year, so no one sent me food. The problem was I could stay alive, just barely. So every month, Ikuto would come and visit me with some food.

 _No one's POV:_

It was a normal sunny Sunday to everyone, but not to two certain people. A boy about 15 years old, who had midnight blue hair was climbing up a 20-floor high tower. There was no door, nor window, to climb up the tower. There was only one window, at the top of the tower. This teenager is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and he has to get food to his smaller and only stepsister, Hinamori Amu.

He had to do this quietly though, for she wasn't allowed to eat anything at all. The Boss, Hotori Tadase decided it anyways.

 _Amu's POV:_

I'm so hungry, I hope Ikuto will be here soon…

I held a book within my hands, waiting to show it to Ikuto. I smiled, when I remember how I notice this book.

 _Flashback_

"My 'home' or whatever it can be called is so small (about 30 square meters). I'm bored." I thought, while walking around my room, suddenly I tripped on something, and I land on my bed. "What did I bump into?" I looked around, that's when I notice this book. There's nothing to do, so I start reading it. And from that book, I finally understood what an Embryo was.

 _End of Flashback_

Ikuto finally came in, so I shoved to book to him, and start eating. "Huh? What do you want me to do with this?" He asked. "Idiot, read it! It tells you what an Embryo is!" I replied. 30 minutes later, he closed the book, then said "I think I know what it means. Remember don't let the Boss see this!" Then he left.

There is only 3 days left, and I can get 24 hours of free time, not locked in this tower! I can't wait!

3 days later…

The Boss, Hotori Tadase and Ikuto came to pick me up. I wore my casual dressing (rock-punk style). We all had fun in an amusement park, ate ice-cream, and even got some crazy picture of us. Even the Boss was laughing, but this all had to end, the Boss had to pull me and yell at Ikuto to get him to walk faster. Suddenly I stopped. I was tired of being like a 'Rapunzel'. So I pulled my hand out of his grasp, ducked under the guards, and ran directly at Ikuto. Once I touched him, he character-animal swapped with Kanata, and became a huge bird (as tall as I am). He had me in his claws, and we landed behind some buildings.

"You were waiting for the time to escape right? Did you bring the book? *pant, pant*" Ikuto asked me. I could see all this character-animal swap is making him tired. "Yeah" I replied.

We both hid ourselves in a small alley, and soon we fell asleep.

But neither did we know that someone, well actually 2 people were watching us.

 _Kukai's POV:_

I hardly could keep myself from looking at that beautiful girl, without drooling. "Utau" I asked my older sister, who accompanied to investigate them. "Are they with Easter? What 'book' were they talking about?"

"How would I know?" She replied.

I could see she was drooling at the boy. Suddenly, she tore her eyes away, and sighed. "We're so poor, I doubt that any person would notice us."

"Believe in everything, love will just come to you." Utau's chara, Eru (the angel) said.

"But sis, they're sleeping in an alley. Any rich person would just go and rent a hotel room, right?" I asked.

"You do have a point" She replied.

Suddenly, another boy with midnight blue hair jumped out of nowhere. The girl woke up, and asked "Yoru?"

"The mysterious person replied with a smirk "My, my little sis, long time no see. I'm here to take you back within Easter's grasp."

 _Amu's POV:_

Oh no! I replied "Dammit! What makes you think you can bring me back to them? " Ikuto woke up immediately, and said "Twin bro, what happened to you? Don't tell me they brainwashed you."

"Ikuto, let's do it!" I yelled.

I character-swapped with Emiko, and I suddenly became a wolf! Yoru character-swapped with Itsuki, and became a kitty cat. He mewed and hissed, so lots of cats, appeared. I howled, and lots of dogs and even wolves came to my aid. It was a dog and cat fight. In the middle of the battle, I noticed two familiar male-wolves. "Hikaru, Shadow!" I yelled.

They quickly came over, and I had a short conversation.

"It's been a lot time, since when I last saw you here." I barked. Hikaru barked back in doggy language "Yeah, it's true. But recently, my master threw me out of the house, because the kitty cat peed everywhere, and I got scold and kicked out. On my way to the park where I could get some peace, I met Shadow in my favorite spot."

"Oh, it was nice seeing you guys here, I was planning to drop by, and check on you guys this week. Also I have a favor to ask you guys, since you guys are now officially free."

"What is it, Amu?" they asked in the same time.

"Help Ikuto and me hide from Easter, I just escaped with Ikuto this evening."

"Sure" Shadow said. "Ok, I'll help." Hikaru said.

End, we won. There were lots of cat corpses, so the dogs dragged them away, and hid them I other alleys. I let Yoru, run off with his tail under his feet back to Easter.


End file.
